Ten Years Younger?
by Ickle Putty Tat
Summary: There's an accident in the Junkyard that leaves Munkustrap with more than a sore head. Please R&R!


Ten Years Younger...?

_A/N: Okay, I'm sorry that I don't seem to do much on FF at the moment, I'm very busy. This story is set when the kittens are younger, anyway, enjoy..._

Disclaimer: I do not own cats.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1

Etcetera let out a small giggle, three pairs of eyes turned to face her, "Sorry," she whispered.

"Here he comes!" Pouncivil muttered excitedly

Etcetera had to suppress another giggle. What they were about to do was _really_ naughty! Aunt Jenny would box their ears if she found out!

Munkustrap was walking across the junkyard, he stopped and bent down to pick up Electra's favorite stuffed mouse (which had been placed there on purpose). The grey tom's eyebrow rose. Electra never went anywhere without it. He pricked his ears, he could hear giggling. "Alright, what's going on?" he demanded.

"NOW!" Cried Tumblebrutus.

All four kittens pulled a rope they had been holding. The rope was attached to a block of wood that was supporting a very large paint can full of rain water. The paint can immediately toppled over and poured it's contents over a now peeved Munkustrap. The kittens were all letting out howls of laughter. They didn't see what happened next...

The now unstable paint can was wobbling uncontrollably. Pouncivil fell backwards onto the side of an old box sending shock waves up the pile of junk to the paint can. It fell with an almighty clatter making contact with Munkustrap's head on it's way down. The kittens stopped laughing and stared at the unconscious grey tom.

They cautiously crept towards him. Etcetera took Munkustrap's arm and shook it, "Mun...Munkustrap, wake up. Y...You're scaring me!"

There was no reply.

The subdued kittens looked at each other, Etcetera's eyes began to water. She let out a wail and tears flooded down her face. The sound of kittens crying echoed around the Junkyard.

-----------------------------------------------

"Will...he be...alright?" Electra asked between sniffs.

Jennyanydots looked up from putting some ice on Munkustrap's head, she smiled softly, "Of course he will,but I hope you've all learned a valuable lesson." She added sternly, her eyes scanning the dejected kittens. They nodded.

Munkustrap stirred, he sat up, winced and put his paw to his head, "My head hurts." he moaned in a very un-Munkustrapish way.

The kittens stared at him.

Munkustrap stared back. He crawled over to Jennyanydots, "Au..Aunt Jenny, who are they?"

Jennyanydots let out a short gasp, "Tumblebrutus, go and get Alonzo now!"

Tumblebrutus didn't need to be told twice. He fell over in his hast.

---------------------------------------------------

Alonzo didn't believe Tumblebrutus when the kitten told him what happened. He decided to humour the young tom for a while, after all, he had nothing else to do. He signaled with his tail for Tumblebrutus to show the way.

Alonzo blinked, Munkustrap was wrapped in a blanket and was being soothed by Jennyanydots. To make matters worse he was _sucking_ his _thumb_. Alonzo tried to speak but all that came out was a barely audible 'eep!'

Jennyanydots was far more composed, "Alonzo, I think we should have a meeting."

Alonzo nodded, still not taking his eyes off his older brother.

---------------------------------------------------

Etcetera lent forward and poked Munkustrap. The grey tom poked her back, "Wanna play?" he asked.

"With you?" Etcetera knew Munkustrap _never_ wanted to play but _this_ wasn't the Munkustrap she knew.

"Yeah, duh."

Etcetera giggled, 'duh' didn't sound like a word Munkustrap would say. She nodded.

Munkustrap leaped at her, "You're it!" he shouted before running off.

Electra let out a squeal before running off.

A short distance away sat the 'older' cats deep in discussion. They were arguing over what they were going to do with the 'young' Munkustrap. He couldn't stay in his usual den with Demeter, it would be too awkward if he was to ask Jemima who her father was. It was impossible for him to live with his mother – she was dead. And there was no way that Old Deuteronomy could deal with a full grown 'kitten'.

Old Deuteronomy held up his hands at the squabbling cats, and eying his sons he said, "He'll just have to stay with one of his brothers."

Alonzo yelped, "He can't stay with me! Cassandra will go mental, you know she doesn't like kittens!"

All eyes turned to the Rum Tum Tugger who for once in his life was totally speechless!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_A/N: ;-) I love dropping the Tugger right in it! More coming soon!_


End file.
